Escondido detrás de Elizabeth
by Letter Desii
Summary: Edward ha estado enamorado de Bella durante varios años; sin ella saber de su existencia. Hasta que un día Alice los junta. Hay algo entre ellos, pero el destino decide hacer su jugada y provocar sucesos que cambian la vida de todos. Y a su vez, que Edward deba esconderse detrás de un disfraz.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez, con una historia nueva. Debo aclarar que esta historia no puede ser del agrado de todas, así que si no les gusta… simplemente no lean. ¡Gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.**

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación, a su vecina. Y no, no la miraba desnuda. Ella simplemente bailaba divertida y sin preocupaciones, cantaba con su hermosa voz…

Él solo la contemplaba.

Aprovechando que volvía del Instituto para señoritas por las vacaciones. Por desgracia no iba en la misma escuela que él… de ser por eso, quizá le hablara entre la poca distancia que había entre sus casas.

Las luces de su habitación estaban apagadas para no ser descubierto. No era la primera noche que lo hacía, pero siempre debía mantenerse precavido. Observó la melena castaña girar en todas direcciones y su risa llegó hasta sus oídos. Podía ser considerado un acosador, sin embargo, él se justificaba con la palabra que traía al mundo loco… _amor_.

Se encontraba perdidamente enamorado. De su personalidad, de su belleza, de…

—Hijo… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto su madre al entrar en su habitación y encender la luz. Edward saltó en su lugar y tomó lo primero que pudo alcanzar.

—Na-nada, mamá. Yo… buscaba esta… bolsa de galletas —dijo extrañado al final, sintiéndose idiota por tomar algo sin importancia.

—Una bolsa de galletas —repitió Esme— ¿Con la luz apagada?

—Soy extraño, mamá. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? —habló rápidamente corriendo las cortinas de su ventana y quitando la atención del tema de galletas.

—Oh, Alice esta en el teléfono —Levantó el aparato que estaba entre sus manos.

—Gracias —Edward se acercó hasta tomarlo.

—Bolsa de galletas, si claro —dijo Esme divertida al momento que cerraba la puerta.

Apretó los labios al escuchar a su madre. Lo había descubierto… o quizás lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Hola? ¿Alice?

—Obvio si… ¿O esperabas que fuera _Bella_?

—Alice —advirtió Edward avergonzado.

—Sabes que es verdad. Y para tu mayor suerte… la invite mañana a mi casa —dijo Alice alegremente.

Edward soltó el teléfono de la impresión y lo agarró rápidamente. — ¡¿Hiciste qué?! Alice ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? A todo esto… ¿Cómo la conoces, cómo pudiste invitarla?

—En sus vacaciones, van diferentes ocasiones en las que nos encontramos en la biblioteca. Por eso no tuve miedo de invitarla, y le platique de ti.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Edward, tranquilízate… vamos, respira, lentamente —ordenó exasperada, eso no era bueno, debió imaginarlo antes de llamar— ¿Mejor?

—Me dices que mañana tendré que convivir con la chica que me ha gustado desde hace años y quieres que respire como si nada… ¡No puedo hacerlo!

—Muy bien, iré temprano a tu casa y nos prepararemos para la gran noche —ofreció Alice, sabiendo que su mejor amigo era un _poco_ tímido.

—Eso sería de ayuda, gracias.

—Para eso estoy. Adiós —Se despidió Alice alegremente.

—Adiós —respondió Edward, colgando el teléfono.

Lo presionó contra su frente y fue a la ventana, pero ella ya no estaba… hasta las luces estaban apagadas. Suspiró y llevó el teléfono al piso inferior.

—Ustedes siempre mantienen conversaciones cortas, eso es bueno para el dinero de los padres de Alice — dijo Esme, con una sonrisa al verlo entrar a la sala.

—Eso creo, mañana vendrá a pasar un rato y después iré a su casa —informó al estar junto a ella. Edward siempre salía con Alice, por ello sus padres estaban acostumbrados a que ya no debía pedir permiso.

—Me parece bien, pero regresa temprano —dijo su madre.

Carlisle miraba la televisión, y los observaba de vez en cuando. No era muy costumbre que él dijera algo sobre las decisiones de su único hijo.

— ¿Tienes dinero? —preguntó luego de un rato.

—No es necesario —Se apresuró a decir, pero su padre ya había sacado la billetera.

Le extendió un billete de veinte dólares.

—Nunca se sabe, hijo.

—Gracias, a ambos. Buenas noches —Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, y luego subió a su habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Edward —Lo llamaron, apretó los ojos fuertemente al reconocer su voz— Despierta, flojo.

— ¿Por qué viniste tan temprano?

— ¿Temprano?

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó exasperado.

—No pasan de las nueve de la mañana —dijo Alice tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué? Alice, déjame dormir otro poco… por favor, eres mi mejor amiga. Ten piedad —pidió apretando la almohada contra su rostro. Alice suspiró y se recostó a su lado.

—De acuerdo —aceptó luego de taparse con las cobijas.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —pregunto luego de unos segundos.

—Ah, tu madre me dio un juego de llaves.

—Déjalas en mi buro —ordenó suavemente— No pienso volver a pasar por esto

—Edward…

—Alice…

—Bien —dijo de mala gana y estampó las llaves contra el mueble— ¿Feliz?

—Ahora que lo preguntas… si, demasiado.

—Pero si ocurre alguna emergencia y no puedo entrar, será tu culpa… siempre hay emergencias.

—Alice… —interrumpió Edward.

— ¿Qué?

—Cállate, estoy tratando de dormir —El silencio reinó y Edward pudo dormir de nuevo.

Para sorpresa de todos, Alice también se durmió junto con él. Se despertaron hasta medio día gracias a Esme, que quería que bajaran a desayunar.

—Debo ordenarte cosas más seguido —dijo Edward al descubrir que estaban recién despiertos los dos.

—Ahora cállate tu —pidió Alice masajeando su frente— Perdí tres horas del día, pero aún tengo tiempo de comer y regresar a casa para organizar todo

—Es una velada, no una fiesta… ¿No harás una fiesta, verdad?

—No, somos nada más cinco personas. De todas formas debo regresar para ayudar a Rose —explicó Alice al bajar las escaleras, había tenido que usar puro enjuague bucal y con sus dedos esparció la pasta dental— ¿Cómo esta mi aliento? —preguntó cuándo soplo en la cara de Edward.

—Bastante bien, puesto que usaste demasiado enjuague y pasta —Se quejó Edward, dándole un pequeño empujón al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

—Mándame la factura —bromeó Alice, regresándole el empujón.

—Bien, niños… la comida se va a enfriar. Les hice algo pesado puesto que ya es muy tarde.

—Por nosotros está bien, madre —Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Llegamos! —gritó Alice al entrar en la casa.

— ¡Estoy en la cocina! —dijo de vuelta Rosalie. Fueron con ella y la miraron cortando verdura.

—Perfecto, lamento haber tardado… me quedé dormida, Edward no había querido levantarse de la cama y no tuve más remedio que dejarlo… —Rose levantó la mano para interrumpir el discurso apresurado de Alice, y esta al ver el gesto rodó los ojos.

—Querida, tranquila. Toma aire, y no te preocupes. Me imaginé que nuestro amiguito no se levantaría.

—Oh, claro. Yo tengo la culpa —dijo Edward rodando los ojos y restando importancia mientras movía la mano— Que alegría verte, Rose.

—Mi Edward —Lo abrazó alegremente la rubia— Ahora ayúdame con esto, llévalo al comedor —Le ordenó dándole un tazón enorme lleno de verduras— Y luego regresa por las botanas.

—Como ordene, madame.

—Por eso te quiero —dijo Rose apretándole una mejilla— No me reniegas como Alice.

— ¡Oye!

—Ni te atrevas a negarlo.

—Ya me voy antes de que las cosas se pongan duras —Se apresuró a decir Edward saliendo hacia el comedor, encontrando a Emmett picoteando la comida— ¡Emmett!

—De acuerdo, me atrapaste. Lo admito, no pude resistir más tiempo —dijo Emmett levantando las manos, apretando los ojos creyendo que era alguna de las dos chicas que podían pegarle donde más le dolía.

—Tranquilo. Pero me debes una.

Emmett abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que había hecho el ridículo frente al pequeño mejor amigo de su cuñada.

— ¡Idiota! Nada de que te debo una… me has dado el susto de mi vida —Lo acusó molesto con el dedo.

—No seas exagerado. En lugar de estar comiéndote las botanas, ayúdame a traerlas a la mesa —pidió Edward levantando un poco el tazón que llevaba en las manos.

—De acuerdo, pero no prometo que lleguen a salvo a la mesa —advirtió Emmett con una sonrisa.

—Y yo no puedo prometer detener a Alice de que se te eche encima.

—Buen punto —dijo Emmett. Suspiró y rodó los ojos antes de ir a la cocina— ¿En qué te ayudo?

—En no acabarte la maldita comida. Ya vi que pellizcaste la ensalada de bombón —Se quejó Alice, resistiéndose en soltarle un manotazo mientras observaba que otros platillos habían sido víctimas del hambriento Emmett.

—Relájate, enana. No tengo la culpa de tener un estomago amplio.

—Ya deja de decir idioteces, y mejor ayuda al pobre Edward a traer los tazones —ordenó Alice señalando la cocina.

Entró en la cocina con Rosalie y le sonrió al escuchar a los chicos discutir puesto que Emmett quería llevar un platillo en específico a la mesa. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y le susurró una idea al oído, su hermana fue sonriendo con cada cosa que oía y asentía.

—Te ayudo —dijo al final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Alice tapando su cara. Isabella llevaba quince minutos de retraso— No va a llegar.

—Creí que Eddie estaría más preocupado por ello… ahora veo porque no tienes novio —susurró Emmett, ganándose la mirada asesina de Alice, Rosalie y Edward.

— ¿Qué tratas de insinuar? —gritó Alice.

— ¡No me digas Eddie! —Le gritó Edward a Emmett.

—Emmett, deja de escupir babosadas.

El atacado se encogió en su lugar y cruzó los brazos realizando una teatral mueca. Observó el techo con detenimiento y se escuchaba de fondo el pasar de la manecilla del reloj.

—Podrían pedirme una disculpa ahora —dijo lentamente mirándose las manos con fingida atención.

— ¡Por Dios! Rose dile algo —pidió Alice masajeando su cabeza. Edward le dio dos palmadas en la espalda y miro la puerta al escuchar unos golpes— ¡Llego! Grandioso… Edward abre tú —Lo levantó de un salto y a sí mismo lo lanzó en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿Qué? No puedo… Oh Dios —susurró parpadeando. Acercó la mano a la manilla y le dio vuelta lentamente.

— ¡Vamos hombre! —Animó Emmett— Tardas una eternidad —dijo fastidiado. Edward apretó las manos a la altura de su cabeza e intentó insultarlo, pero solo profería balbuceos.

— ¡Idiota! —susurró al final, apretando las manos en puños y abriendo la puerta bruscamente. Aunque el aire se le quedó atascado al tener por fin a Bella frente a él.

—Hola… ¿es la casa de Alice Brandon? —preguntó confundida. Edward nunca creyó poder escuchar su voz más hermosa de cerca… pero estaba equivocado.

—Sí… ¡Sí! Casa de Alice y Rosalie Brandon.

Edward se quedó callado para contemplarla e Isabella comenzó a sentirse incomoda y aclaró su garganta.

—Querida, hola… veo que nuestro Edward no te ha invitado a pasar —dijo Alice, poniendo fin al incómodo momento. Bella la miró con una sonrisa y asintió.

—Perdón. Pasa, Bella —dijo nervioso. Se hizo a un lado yendo hacia la cocina. Todo estaba saliendo mal, para él porque Alice tenía todo listo para la velada.

— ¿Bella? —pregunto al entrar en la casa. Le sorprendía que personas de su edad tuvieran una casa propia a su total disposición. Edward se detuvo y abrió los ojos al percatarse de que la había llamado por el sobrenombre que él mismo le había puesto.

— ¡Isabella! Lo siento, me confundí.

Alice mordió su labio inferior mirando la escena y esquivó la interrogante mirada de Isabella. Edward había metido la pata en grande.

— ¿Cómo confundes Isabella con Bella?

—Es que este chico —Lo señalo Emmett— Te llama así a tus espaldas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Rosalie golpeó su frente sonoramente al mismo tiempo que Alice. Edward volteó a mirarlo de manera poseída.

— ¡Maldito Emmett! ¡Eres un traidor! —refunfuño molesto y se salió de la casa. No pudo evitar azotar la puerta. Se iría a casa e intentaría no salir hasta que aquel humillante momento quedara en el olvido.

—Edward… ¡Edward! —Gritaba Bella yendo detrás de él– Detente que traigo tacones y me puedo caer con tantos hoyos que hay en la calle —advirtió divertida y al ver que se detenía, se puso a su lado — ¿Por qué no hablamos?

— ¿Sobre la humillante escena?

— ¿Humillante? Ni siquiera me dejaste decir que es muy lindo de tu parte. Mis compañeras nunca prestaron atención a eso de los sobrenombres —Sonrió. Edward la miró confundido para un segundo después bajar la vista al suelo.

—Quieres decir que… no estás enojada —concluyó tímidamente.

—Bueno, hasta que me aclares como es que me conocías. Porque Emmett dejo muy en claro que sabías de mí hace tiempo.

Edward rió. ¿Debía sorprenderse? Claro que no, ella nunca admiró con detalle la casa que había a su lado. Ni siquiera de la ventana en la que él se sentaba para observarla bailar y cantar.

— ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? —preguntó—. ¿Nunca en tu vida me has visto?

—Alice me ha hablado de ti, pero no, nunca te había visto… quizá no lo sepas, y es que no estudio aquí en la ciudad. Voy a un Instituto para señoritas.

—Sí, lo sé porque nuestras madres son amigas. Porque tú eres mi vecina y te gusta bailar. La canción que más escuchas en las noches es _Wanna Be_ de las _Spice Girls_ —confesó, quizá sonando como un psicópata o como una persona razonable. Pero ver sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el que diera un paso atrás, no era buena señal después de todo.

—Entonces, si eres mi vecino… ¿Eres Cullen, no? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Edward asintió. No quería hablar, sabiendo que más información saldría como vomito de su boca— Mamá quiso que te conociera en demasiadas ocasiones, pero siempre quise ver la ciudad. Lo siento…

—No tienes porqué disculparte.

Aunque ya lo recordaba. Se deprimía al creer que ella no quería conocerlo, pero todo estaba aclarado… o eso quería pensar. Intentó regalarle una sonrisa e Isabella lo notó.

— ¿Te sientes incómodo por lo que dije?

—No, claro que no —Se adelantó a decir Edward nerviosamente. Bajó la vista— Ya te dije, que estaba bien… no tenias que decir que lo sentías.

— ¿Por qué no regresamos? —preguntó Bella dando dos pasos hacia la casa Brandon.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Porque estoy enojado con Emmett. Prefiero irme a casa, ahora lo siento yo Bella…

—Vamos. El solo quiere molestarte. Si te vas… le darás una razón más para saber que él ha ganado con aquella broma —dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos e inclinando una de sus piernas. Edward alzó una ceja.

— ¿Quisiste dar a entender que soy cobarde?

—Hazme tragar mis palabras —desafió ella, ladeando la cabeza.

Edward no entendía lo que esa chica provocaba sobre él. Si estaba enamorado, eso no podía negarlo, ya que era más obvio que gritar por ver a tu artista favorito. Él gritaría su amor por ella de poder atreverse.

—Muy bien —Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de tomarla de la mano y caminar de regreso con sus amigos.

—Edward. Más cuidado… tacones, ¿recuerdas? —murmuró Bella tocándole el hombro con su mano libre.

Desaceleró sus pasos y soltó su mano al darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Se miraron dejando de caminar. Y ella fue la primera en apartar la vista y mirar a todas partes excepto a él.

—Creo que será mejor que tomes mi mano… porque si caigo…

—Yo estaré para ayudarte a levantarte —susurró Edward interrumpiéndola. Vaciló al dar un paso hacia ella, pero simplemente volvió a tomar su mano y llegaron. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Emmett acabándose un pastel de queso.

— ¡Oye! Ese es mi pastel favorito —bromeó Bella situándose a un lado de él. Le golpeó el hombro y miró a Edward, que le sonreía.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunto sobándose repetidamente.

—Es por molestar a Edward —explicó.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo te defiende? —habló apuntado a Edward con la mano—. ¿Qué pasa con el pobre Emmett?

—Hazte el mártir —susurró Edward, divertido, mirando a Bella reírse ocultando su boca con ambas manos.

Después de eso, todos fueron a comer. Rosalie era una persona que quería todo perfectamente, nadie entendía como podía estar al lado de una persona como Emmett.

— ¿Cómo se hicieron, pareja? —preguntó Bella a mitad de la comida, llena de curiosidad. Alice y Edward se soltaron a carcajadas, provocando que la pareja se sonrojara.

—Una noche salí con un chico, pero todo salió mal —comenzó Rosalie. Mirando a Emmett alternativamente—, Me bajé del auto molesta puesto que intentó llevar las cosas por otro lado… estaba lejos de casa y ya era muy tarde. Caminé hasta el parque y me senté en una banca. Aunque lo intenté no pude evitar llorar…

_***Flashback***_

_Rosalie tapó su rostro al sentir las primeras lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Estaba molesta con todo, con ella misma por haber aceptado salir con aquel tipo, con aquel idiota por arruinar todo, pero sobretodo, odiaba estar sola a mitad de la noche y sin abrigo, puesto que lo había olvidado en el auto de ese tipo._

—_Señorita, ¿Sabe qué hora es? _—_preguntó una voz masculina, arrastrando las palabras._

_Ella rápidamente lo miró y notó que estaba extremadamente borracho. Los ojos desorientados, con hipo y las ropas desarregladas. _

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Qué si sabe qué hora es?_

—_Acabo de salir de una mala cita y usted en su estado se preocupa por la hora. ¡Estúpido borracho!_ —_gritó Rosalie completamente molesta. No entendía la razón, pero se quería desquitar con aquel pobre chico que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y no podría recordar lo que le dijera._

—_Wow ¿mala cita? _—_bromeó el borracho arrastrando aún más las palabras_— _Solo dígame la hora, quiero saber si es apropiado regresar a mi casa_— _concluyó._

—_No sé y ¡déjeme en paz!_

_El borracho se sentó a un lado de ella. _—_Está bien, tengo tiempo libre. Cuénteme sus penas._

_***Fin del flashback***_

—Después de contarle lo sucedido, se quedó dormido, pero se despertó inmediatamente vomitando. Me pareció enternecedor así que lo ayude a tomar un taxi y llegar a salvo a su casa. Desde entonces somos inseparables —terminó Rosalie. Los tres menores se sobaban el estomago de tanto reír.

— ¿Entonces, son mayores de edad? —preguntó Bella. Los susodichos asintieron– Impresionante —susurró, para después mirar a Alice— ¿Qué pasó con sus padres?

—Están de viaje todo el tiempo, por sus trabajos… llegan a visitarnos una vez al año —explicó la pequeña pelinegra y al notar que la mirada de la castaña se tornaba triste, continuó— No hay que sentir lástima, hablamos constantemente… saben que los queremos, sabemos que nos quieren.

—Por una parte es grandioso tener más libertad —siguió Rosalie—, Y nos envían regalos en ocasiones especiales— concluyó.

—Mis padres quisieran que estudiara en algún Instituto de aquí, pero me agrada estar en donde estoy… tengo muchas amigas y que sea solo de chicas tiene sus ventajas —dijo Bella, sintiéndose culpable y con la necesidad de cambiar de tema.

—Según yo, ahí van todas las lesbianas con problemas para encontrar pareja —bromeó Emmett, para luego llenarse la boca de ensalada de bombón.

—No puedo negártelo. Hay varias chicas que se han acercado con esas intenciones.

Edward la miró impresionado mientras una punzada de repugnantes celos le invadía el pecho. ¡Por Dios! Eran chicas, no había realmente una competencia… o al menos él seria competencia para alguien.

— ¿Y te gusta alguien? —preguntó él, observándola curioso.

— ¿De esas chicas? ¡Claro que no! Soy completamente heterosexual —aclaró Isabella—, Aunque también no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad— dijo mirándolos a todos.

— ¿Tienes novio? —habló Alice. Provocando que Edward la adorara todavía más al hacer la pregunta que no se atrevía a dejar salir.

—No, soy libre… y eso me gusta —respondió con una sonrisa— Puesto que estoy en un Instituto de señoritas y no tendría tiempo para él.

—Por supuesto —Sonrió Alice, comiendo tranquilamente de su plato y mirando a Edward en plan de apoyo. Aunque ella tenía propuesto a sí misma el juntarlos.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Debería continuarla?**

**Ya saben cómo decirme lo que piensan, y así me ayudan a saber si la elimino o no… de ustedes depende**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y espero darles una historia que valga la pena (:**

**Besos y abrazos vampíricos**

**Letter Desii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas, que alegría traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia (: No tengo mucho tiempo, así que aquí tienen**

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Unos ruidos en el exterior provocaron que Isabella se despertara. No entendía que sucedía, pero al escuchar la sirena de una patrulla o una ambulancia, se levantó. Se asomó por su ventana, no pudiendo mirar nada en la habitación continua de la otra casa al estar oscuro. Lo que sí pudo ver, fue unas patrullas enfrente de su casa y la que supuso era la de Edward.

Corrió fuera al pasillo y notó que la habitación de sus padres estaba vacía. Bajó las escaleras con prisa, puesto que no sabía si sucedía algo malo. La puerta principal estaba abierta, y aunque al principio dudó en salir, lo hizo. Nunca imaginó que vería un cuerpo cubierto por una bolsa negra y a Edward abrazando a Renée mientras lloraba.

—Ya, tranquilo, vamos, respira —decía su madre, consolando a Edward mientras le acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza. Isabella se acercó a ellos y miró a su padre interrogante, queriendo saber que ocurría, pero él negó con la cabeza y desvió la atención de su hija.

— Así que no vieron nada —Concluyó el oficial que ella no había visto—, entonces debemos llevarnos al niño a testificar —Dijo mirando a Edward.

—No vi nada —Susurró él con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Renée—. Mis padres no estaban en casa, y estaba viendo la televisión cuando escuché ruidos afuera y… un… disparo… cuando salí mi madre se encontraba en el suelo, sangrando —Continuó, pero tuvo que detenerse al comenzar a sollozar de nuevo.

Isabella colocó una mano sobre su pecho queriendo controlar su respirar. No podía creerlo. La persona debajo de la bolsa negra era la señora Cullen… la madre de Edward.

— ¿Y su padre? —prosiguió el oficial.

—No… no lo sé, no lo vi.

—Okey. Veo que debemos llevarnos al niño a la delegación, mientras buscamos con quién puede quedarse —explicó el oficial, con intenciones de quitarle el niño a Renée, pero ella se hizo para atrás.

— ¡No! Tengo una carta donde la señora Cullen aclara que me puedo hacer cargo de Edward si algo llegase a sucederle a ella y a su marido —contestó Renée apresuradamente. Charlie cargó al cobrizo, notando que estaba quedándose dormido.

—Vaya, sí que estas pesado, campeón —bromeó Charlie.

—Entonces deme la carta para mostrársela a un juez —respondió el oficial Foster; por lo que Isabella pudo ver en la placa en su pecho.

—De acuerdo. Si necesitan algo más, pueden decirnos —dijo Renée antes de caminar hacia su casa y buscar la mencionada carta.

.

.

.

El alboroto se fue despejando y Charlie llevó a Edward al interior de su casa, estaba preocupado y pensaba qué hacer mientras lo llevaba a la habitación de huéspedes. Su esposa se encargó de ir a la casa de los Cullen por ropa y cosas necesarias para el muchacho. Isabella caminaba en silencio detrás de su padre y de vez en cuando miraba a Edward; que estaba dormido, con los ojos llorosos.

—Isabella, tráeme unas almohadas —pidió Charlie con voz neutra—, están en el closet del pasillo.

Ella fue rápidamente por ellas y las acomodó para Edward, mirando como su padre lo arropaba por su parte y le acariciaba el cabello.

—Es como tener el hijo que siempre quisiste —susurró Isabella, sin saber que más decir… sin poder siquiera imaginarse qué sería de ahora en adelante en esa casa.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Charlie. Abrió los brazos hacia su hija y ella rápidamente corrió en su dirección, rompiéndose en sollozos bajos, mientras miraba a Edward.

—Fue horrible. Nunca creí presenciar una escena del crimen —sollozó Bella, abrazándose fuerte a su padre.

—Ya pasó. Todo estará bien ahora —la consoló él, llevando de igual manera a su única hija a su respectiva habitación. La arropó como hacía cuando esta tenía seis años—. ¿Podrías volver a reconsiderar la idea de estudiar en algún colegio de aquí?

—Papá, no puedo pensar en eso. Ya mi decisión está tomada. Regresaré al Instituto —dijo Isabella. Estaba cansada de repetirlo. Sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho al ver el rostro decaído de su padre.

—Está bien, está bien. Solo quería asegurarme de que tuvieras en mente el estar cerca de tus padres…

Isabella lo abrazó una vez más mientras Charlie le daba un beso en la frente. Él ya no sabía que otra cosa intentar para mantenerla cerca de él y Renée, con todo lo sucedido sentía que la vida se perdía de un momento a otro… y no quería que estuviera lejos por mucho tiempo si algo malo pasaba.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Charlie caminó hacia la puerta sintiendo como un profundo dolor se instalaba en su pecho. Estaba perdiendo a su hija lentamente.

.

.

.

Edward despertó lentamente al sentir movimientos en la cama. Estaba confundido, puesto que la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, le dejaba ver que no era su habitación. Fragmentos de su madre en el suelo, sangrando y mirándolo con dolor llegaron a su mente. Se sentó en la cama abruptamente gracias al miedo que invadió su pecho.

—Siento haberte despertado, Edward —se disculpó Isabella, acomodándose en un lado de la cama.

El corazón de Edward se le disparó instantáneamente y pareció que le fuera a dar un infarto. Bella estaba… Bella estaba acostada con él, no en plan sexual, simplemente por el hecho de la cercanía entre ambos.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó nervioso, sintiendo algo llenarlo por dentro.

—Estás en mi casa, mi mamá dijo que te habían dejado a su cargo si algo le llegase a pasar a… tus padres —explicó Isabella, no sabiendo si estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

—Ya veo —susurró él con la mirada perdida.

La cercanía de Bella pasó a segundo plano al recordar a Esme de nuevo.

—De verdad lo siento, Edward.

—No tienes por qué, Bella.

Ella se acercó a él con cuidado y lo rodeó con sus brazos lentamente. Sin saber que Edward había soñado con abrazarla durante tanto tiempo, y en ese momento no tenía cabeza para disfrutar de un deseo hecho realidad. Él se recostó de nuevo y simplemente se dejó abrazar.

—Si tengo porque… tu madre falleció, y eso es terrible. No podía dormir, así que pensé en venir a ver como estabas —argumentó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas siendo más visibles en la oscura habitación. Edward la observó con detenimiento y jamás sintió tantas ganas de besarla como en ese momento, pero se contuvo acariciándole la mejilla a la vez que le secaba una lágrima. —No llores —susurró ella.

—No sabía que lo hacía —dijo él cerrando los ojos.

—Está bien llorar por la pérdida de alguien… —Habló bajo de nuevo—. Puedo llorar contigo —ofreció provocando que éste abriera los ojos.

—Yo la amaba —sollozó Edward.

Bella escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras éste que la apretujaba con fuerza.

—Claro que sí, ella te amaba de igual forma —aseguró ella, aún en la misma posición.

—No tuvo por qué irse tan pronto. Ahora estoy solo…

—No estás solo, ahora yo estoy contigo —Dijo Isabella en forma de apoyo—. También tienes a Alice, Rosalie e incluso al torpe de Emmett.

Edward rió por lo bajo con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo —bromeó ella.

Permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo hasta que Bella se sintió adormilada. Levantó la cabeza notando a Edward sonreír.

— ¿Ya te sientes bien? —preguntó.

—Mucho mejor —respondió Edward. Se atrevió a dejarle un beso en la frente, y aunque le incomodó al principio, ella se mantuvo en la misma posición regalándole una sonrisa.

Tenía unas cuantas horas de haberlo conocido, no había nada más que un apoyo moral en esa situación, ella solo fue a ver como se encontraba. No sabía cómo se sentiría luego de perder a su madre, y tener a su padre perdido. Su corazón estaba acelerado por el simple hecho de estar por primera vez en una posición así con un chico.

—Creo que deberíamos descansar, y yo debo regresar a mi habitación —susurró Isabella comenzando a removerse de entre los brazos del cobrizo.

Edward contra su voluntad la dejó ir, despidiéndose solo con un "_buenas noches"_ y quedándose solo otra vez en una habitación que no conocía. No quería que Bella lo abrazara por la lástima que sentía al verlo perder a un ser que amaba, quería que lo hiciera porque ella quisiera, porque ella lo deseara del corazón.

_Eres un maldito cursi_, le dijo su conciencia; que para su mala suerte, cada vez se parecía más a Emmett.

Tomó la cobija y se cubrió hasta la barbilla, llorando por fin libremente, recordando a su madre tirada en la entrada de la casa. Los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, pero los acalló pegando el rostro contra la almohada con fuerza. No quería que Bella volviera para consolarlo.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, dejándole un dolor inmenso en su alma… en la mañana su madre estaba haciéndole el desayuno a él y a Alice. Mientras que ahora, se encontraba en la morgue.

—Te amo, mamá —pronunció Edward a modo de despedida, mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, el cielo lleno de estrellas.

.

.

.

El timbre de la casa sonaba insistentemente. Cualquiera pudiera creer que se trataba de una emergencia allá afuera. Renée corrió a abrir la puerta creyendo que era la policía, pero se encontró con una chica pelinegra de ojos azul celeste; que sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

—Buenos días, señora Swan. Soy conocida de Isabella, su hija, ayer fue a una velada en mi casa… —detuvo su habladuría al verla alzar una ceja— Bien, vengo a preguntarle si sabe algo de Edward Cullen, un chico que vive a lado. He venido a visitarlo como acostumbro pero hay unas cosas policiacas que sinceramente no comprendo… por lo que me asusté y vine a interrogarla —explicó Alice mirando por detrás de Renée intentando ver alguna señal de alguien conocido.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Renée, cruzándose de brazos ante aquel envase de vitaminas disfrazado de chica.

—Esa pregunta me ha ofendido, pero es obvio que no lo sepa. Soy la mejor amiga de Edward Cullen, me llamo Alice Brandon y déjeme decirle que si no me dice algo de mi amigo… ¡Haré un escándalo! ¿Me escuchó?

— ¿Alice? —dijo Isabella. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando miró a la pelinegra. Alice alzó la vista hacia ella y sintió que por fin sabría algo de Edward.

— ¡Bella! Qué bueno verte. Le decía a tu madre, amablemente debo recalcar, que me dijera algo sobre Edward… no contestaba el teléfono y su casa está cerrada.

Alice entró en la casa esquivando astutamente a Renée, se acercó a Bella quedando frente a frente. La miró insistentemente para que hablara de una vez.

—Él está arriba, yo te llevo. Tienen mucho de qué hablar —murmuró ella, tomando la mano de Alice y guiándola escaleras arriba. Miró por detrás de su hombro a su madre en un plan de que le explicaría luego qué sucedía.

— ¡Fue un gusto conocerla, señora Swan! —gritó Alice antes de perderla de vista—. Oh, Bella… tu madre es un amor.

—Sí Alice… creo que ella ya te adora —dijo Isabella sarcásticamente al recordar el rostro de su madre impregnado de estupefacción ante la pelinegra.

— ¿Tú crees? Porque no dejo muy en claro eso.

Bella rodó los ojos y tocó la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Esperó pacientemente, escuchando un golpe, maldiciones y luego alguien corriendo. Supuso que Edward se había caído de la cama. La puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—Buenos días, Bella… ¿Alice, que haces aquí? —Los ojos hinchados y rojizos de Edward se posaron sobre su mejor amiga, que abrió la boca asustada y lo empujó dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta para que Isabella no pasara.

— ¿Qué pasó? Y quiero la verdad —amenazó Alice, mirándolo con tristeza, sabiendo que algo malo se avecinaba.

—Alice… —fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Edward antes de abrazarla con fuerza y desahogarse como no lo había hecho hasta ahora— No tienes idea de lo que pasó anoche… fue tan repentino…

—Pero, ¿qué sucedió? Debió ser algo muy grave para que estés en casa de los Swan.

—Ayer mi madre fue atacada en la entrada de mi casa, le dispararon y… y… murió —anunció apretando las manos en forma de puños ante un dolor en su cuerpo.

—Edward… Dios, lo siento tanto —expresó Alice comenzando a llorar. Abrazó a su amigo y sintió una sensación de culpa al no haber estado para apoyarlo en cuanto sucedió todo—. Debí estar contigo, debí apoyarte como tú casi hermana que soy…

—Lo estás haciendo ahora… es lo único que me importa. Pero, quiero que la gente deje de lamentarse frente a mí, perdí a mi madre y lo último que necesito es a alguien recordándomelo con cada 'lo siento'.

—De acuerdo, se lo diré a Rose y a Emmett —aceptó ella— ¿Y tu padre dónde esta? ¿En el hospital?

—No, solo lo vi dar vuelta en la esquina… no quiero pensar que él lo haya hecho, necesito convencerme de que estaba huyendo de quien sea que mató a Esme —explicó tapado su rostro con ambas manos, demasiado confundido para no mostrar su frustración.

—Vas a ver que eso es, volverá por ti y sobrellevaran esto juntos.

—Otra cosa. Quiero irme contigo, no quiero estar aquí… —dijo Edward, mirándola suplicante mientras tomaba sus manos. Alice lo miró sin entender.

—Creí que estar cerca de Bella, te gustaría —susurró confundida. Frunció el ceño y se acercó más a él.

—Ella solo me abraza por lastima, Alice. Y eso no es lo que yo tenía pensado en mis fantasías —explicó cabizbajo soltando las manos de su mejor amiga.

—Edward, eres un chico muy complicado.

— ¿Puedo irme a tu casa sí o no? —preguntó fastidiado. Creyó que al menos ella lo entendería—. Además estar cerca de donde murió mi mamá también puede causarme un trauma —dijo utilizando su último recurso.

—De acuerdo, está bien —dijo Alice suspirando. Sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente al número de su hermana mayor —. Rose, te aviso que Edward se quedará en nuestra casa por un tiempo indefinido —hizo una pausa, escuchando a Rosalie —Serán solo unos días… además, tú lo amas por ser obediente —de nuevo otra pausa—, dormirá en el sofá, eso nunca le ha molestado. Bien, te veo en casa. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolso. Le sonrió a Edward en señal de que podía ir.

—Vámonos —murmuró apresurado levantándose de la cama.

— ¿Tan rápido?

—Sí, entre más pronto, mejor.

—Pero, ¿y tu ropa? —preguntó Alice. Pues sabía que la casa de Edward estaba cerrada y no podrían sacar nada a menos que entraran a la fuerza.

—Creo que esta en esa maleta —dijo Edward ladeando la cabeza, mirando en dirección a una maleta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

.

.

.

Bajaron las escaleras con cautela debido a que la casa estaba en completo silencio. Edward miraba en todas partes sin encontrar rastro de un ser humano. Alice venía detrás de él con la maleta en ambas manos; apenas podía con ella, pero debía apoyar a su amigo. Llegaron al final de las escaleras con éxito y se levantaron los pulgares al pensar lo cerca que se encontraban de la puerta principal.

— ¿A dónde van, chicos? –preguntó Renée saliendo de la cocina, su ceño estaba fruncido al mirar que llevaban la maleta que había hecho la noche anterior.

Edward tenía el rostro pálido del miedo que le invadió al ser descubierto, mientras que Alice dejaba la maleta en el suelo lentamente.

—Vamos a mi casa. Edward esta en graves probabilidades de contraer un trauma —comenzó a explicar Alice colocándose a un lado de su amigo, le tomó con ambas manos de la cara por ambos extremos provocando que Edward se agachara y soltara una exclamación de sorpresa—. ¿Acaso no ve lo pálido que está? —le pregunto a la madre de Isabella; que la miraba con los brazos cruzados y mirada enfurecida—. Y eso no es lo peor… —Alice llevó una de sus manos al pómulo y ceja del lado derecho de Edward y lo extendió dando una buena visto de su ojo —, mire, está hinchado y rojo… es otro síntoma de trauma…

— ¿Qué intentas con esto, muchachita?—inquirió Renée acercándose a ellos— Edward está bajo nuestra tutela hasta que su padre regrese —dijo al estar a pocos centímetros.

—Pero mi amigo no quiere estar aquí, estará mejor conmigo —refutó Alice cruzándose de igual forma de brazos.

— ¿Es eso verdad, Edward? —Interrogó al cobrizo que comenzaba a sudar de las manos y la frente— ¿Ya no quieres estar con nosotros, cuando apenas llevas una noche aquí?

—Siento que ustedes están conmigo por lástima. Yo quiero irme con Alice y Rosalie —respondió tímidamente, pero no pudo continuar al escuchar que Bella bajaba las escaleras.

— ¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó Bella detrás de él. Alice rodó los ojos sabiendo que la batalla estaba perdida.

—Y-Yo… no sé —susurró al final Edward mirando fijamente a la dueña de su corazón.

—Él lo tenía decidido… —dijo Alice volteándose hacia Renée— Contrataremos a un abogado —murmuró al final levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa de victoria.

— ¿Y eso de que te servirá?

Alice gruñó no sabiendo que responder a eso. Se acercó a Edward y le volteó el rostro para que dejara de hacer contacto visual con Isabella.

—Eso funcionaba en las películas… no me digas que te rindes tan pronto solo por su presencia —dijo cabeceando hacia la castaña, que los miraba atentamente.

—No sé qué me sucede. Mi cerebro dejó de carburar cuando me preguntó si me iba —explicó Edward, tapando su rostro en señal de impotencia.

—Estás perdido, amigo —dijo Alice chasqueando con la lengua—. Bien, Edward se queda… yo me voy.

Edward apenas pudo captar la velocidad con la que huyó Alice de la casa, miró a las dos personas que lo miraban asombradas.

—Mamá, creo que si Edward se quiere ir… hay que dejarlo —habló Bella rompiendo el silencio. Su madre la miró negando con la cabeza.

—Se lo prometí a su madre. Querido, eso no quiere decir que lo haga a fuerzas o por lástima… yo verdaderamente quiero cuidarte —le dijo mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Ya está el desayuno? —preguntó Charlie al bajar las escaleras, robando la atención de Renée.

Isabella caminó hasta estar de frente a Edward. No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo sentirse luego de querer gritarle que no se fuera… no entendía que pasaba con ella.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó finalmente, empujando todas esas emociones en lo más profundo de su ser.

Edward asintió, ligeramente decepcionado.

Sabía que ella nunca podría quererlo ni la más pequeña parte de lo que él la amaba.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron rr (y que ya respondí excepto de una chica que no tiene cuenta) y a las que agregaron a favoritos y followers... también a las que solo leen... Gracias!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Letter Desii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas, lamento tanto la tardanza... tuve unos problemillas. Pero las recompenso con triple actualización, para quedar a mano con ustedes (:**

**Lamento si no pongo Disclaimer, pero todas ya sabemos que los personajes son de SM. La trama es mía**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—Buenos días, Edward —saludó Jacob sonriente, cerró la manguera para acercarse al cobrizo, lo miró por un tiempo indefinido y al final se decidió por darle una palmada en el hombro.

—Buenos días, Jake. Y gracias por tu apoyo —bromeó Edward al final. Se sorprendió cuando Jacob lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Alice me advirtió que no te lo dijera… pero, es muy difícil verte sin sentir preocupación, Edward —le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—Más bien lástima —susurró él soltando un suspiro.

—Claro que no es eso, es un sentimiento real, que viene desde muy profundo. Has sido un gran chico todos estos años… tu madre fue muy buena conmigo, también —explicó el moreno con una sonrisa triste. No sabía qué más decirle al muchacho, sentía que debía protegerlo de todo.

—No te preocupes, Jake. Estoy bien… de verdad —dijo Edward, asintiendo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con las rosas?

—Por supuesto —aceptó Jacob—, sé que son tus favoritas —sonrió yendo por la manguera.

Jacob Black era el jardinero de la casa Swan. Conocía a Edward desde que era pequeño y lo habían contratado, sabía su secreto de amor hacia Isabella y lo apoyaba cuando ella se iba de regreso a Nueva York al Instituto para señoritas.

— ¿Qué haces, Isabella? —Preguntó Renée sorprendiendo a su hija mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín trasero, donde estaban Jacob y Edward.

—Nada, mamá… creí ver un animal —mintió alejándose para sentarse en su cama, hojeó un libro que estaba cerca y miró a Renée—. ¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

—Observabas a Edward —acusó ella apuntándola con el dedo. Sonrió señalando divertida a Isabella; quien la miró molesta.

—No lo hacía… ¿Está Edward allí? —se hizo la desentendida. _Me descubrió, aún puedo salir ilesa de esto_, pensó la castaña.

—Tenías nueve años cuando nos mudamos. A los diez te quisiste ir a Nueva York a ese Instituto, que no sé porqué te dejé… Edward no puede pasar desapercibido para ti por más de ocho años. Debes notar un chico tan especial como lo es él —argumentó Renée. Siempre había querido que se conocieran para que su hija socializara con chicos, pero ella se negaba.

—Yo no quiero un novio, mamá —objetó Isabella—. Por eso me fui —explicó al final. Renée se volteó hacia ella sin comprender—. Una vez estaba en el jardín delantero, y miré al señor Cullen darle una cachetada a su esposa, cuando Edward salió hicieron como que nada pasó —relató mirando su regazo, sus manos estaban allí y se aprisionaban la una a la otra.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? —inquirió su madre, sentándose a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Tenía miedo, yo nunca había visto a papá hacerte eso… pero, me dio terror pensar en estar con un hombre así… no pienso pasar por eso —dijo a la vez que se aferraba a su madre—, por eso busqué en internet lugares solo para niñas.

—No todos los hombres son así… —Intentó hacerle cambiar de parecer, pero Isabella negó.

—Hay peores —susurró totalmente convencida. Cuando sintió los ojos llenarse de lagrimas, se alejó de su madre para encerrarse en el baño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Carmen! ¡Volvió! —Exclamó Charlie totalmente aliviado—. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —Preguntó amablemente ayudándole con su equipaje.

—Muy bien, gracias señor Swan… veo que a la señora Renée no le va muy bien con la comida —bromeó Carmen, pero no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

— ¿Qué le parece festejar su regreso con pizza? —sugirió para esquivar la pregunta que pondría en descubierto su desagrado hacia las artes culinarias de su mujer; que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

—Carmen, hola —saludó Renée abrazándola—. Qué bueno que regresarás, Isabella preguntó por ti en cuanto llegó de Nueva York y se puso triste cuando supo que no estabas —dijo luego de que se separaran.

— ¿Mi niña está aquí? Iré a verla… buena idea con la pizza, señor Swan —Le guiñó el ojo bromeando, y a la vez dándole a entender que no diría nada al respecto sobre la comida.

Fue escaleras arriba, pero se topó con Edward. Carmen ladeó la cabeza confundida de su presencia en la casa Swan.

—Hola, niño Edward… ¿A qué se debe su visita? —Preguntó regalándole una sonrisa amable. Sospechando repentinamente que se trataba de Isabella, ya que Jacob le dijo algo al respecto.

—Buenas tardes, señora Denali —respondió al saludo Edward cortésmente—. Mi madre Esme fue atacada el día de ayer y… murió —explicó débilmente, sin tartamudear y sin sollozos. Justo como lo había ensayado.

—Lo sien… —Detuvo su habladuría al verlo alzar la mano y que a la vez, negará con la cabeza.

—Gracias, es muy amable —dijo antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras. No quería pensar más en ello, deseaba que la etapa de lamentaciones pasara… junto con el entierro de su madre.

Carmen frunció el ceño completamente enredada por el comportamiento de Edward. Un niño debía estar sumido en un mundo de dolor ante la pérdida de alguien tan cercano como una madre.

Pero, nadie sabía que Edward estaba cansado de llorar, seguro de que Esme no lo querría ver así. Miraba el cielo o su casa para recordar los siempre momentos alegres que ella le regaló. Se despediría una vez más en la sepultura, quizá lloraría por última vez, se iría e intentaría pensar en su madre de forma alegre, sin llorar, sin lamentarse por no haberle ayudado como lo hizo la primera noche.

Tocó la puerta con delicadeza mientras formaba una sonrisa. Cuando se abrió, Isabella abrió la boca sorprendida antes de lanzarse a ella para rodearla con los brazos.

—Estás aquí, estás aquí —dijo emocionada. Sonrió para después meterla a su habitación—. Tengo que contarte sobre Jessica…

—Mejor cuéntame de Edward —interrumpió Carmen, sentándose en la cama junto a Isabella.

Ella frunció el ceño confundida, enojada…

— ¿Por qué hablaríamos de chicos? —Preguntó intentando calmar sus emociones—. Prefiero hablar de mis amigas… del Instituto… ¿Qué hay de Edward? ¿Qué tiene él?

—Sabes que perdió a su madre, no hagas esa pregunta… además, quiero saber si ya conoces algo de él o si al menos son amigos.

—Él y yo no seremos amigos, nada —dijo Isabella cerrando los ojos y arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —respondió la castaña—. Nadie me hará cambiar de opinión

— ¿Qué tiene que ver que hayas mirado a su padre golpear a su esposa? No quiere decir que el muchacho sea igual —argumentó Carmen, igualmente preocupada como Renée en el asunto de los chicos e Isabella.

—La genética hablar por si sola —indicó dando por terminada la conversación—. Ya no quiero hablar sobre nada, te veo en la cena.

Carmen suspiró, sabiendo que no podría decir nada más al respecto. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado al salir. Isabella se quedó mirando la pared continua mientras recordaba el día anterior… Edward era un gran chico, cuando estuvo con él se olvidó por completo de su padre agresivo. Pero, ella no quería nada más. Con nadie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día era extrañamente soleado. No reflejaba en nada el estado de ánimo de Edward; que miraba la tumba de su madre con ojos llorosos y boca temblorosa. Sin embargo, no emitía sonido alguno. Charlie y Renée se encontraban sentados detrás de él, observándolo de pie junto a la lapida de Esme.

Isabella llevaba unos lentes oscuros, un pañuelo en la mano… pero simplemente porque quiso representar un papel típico de película en un funeral. Evitaba ver a Edward, mucho más luego de la plática que tuvo con su madre y Carmen tres días atrás. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo detenido de alguna forma en su intento de huida con Alice; quien estaba parada a un lado de su amigo, abrazándolo por la cintura y susurrándole palabras de apoyo al oído.

Se negaba a aceptar que algo en su estómago se removía al verlos juntos. Porque no sentía nada hacia Edward, nada.

Carmen y Jacob estaban sentados a cada lado de Isabella, observando la ceremonia en silencio. Mientras que Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban detrás. No había más personas, lo que aseguraba que Edward no tenía más familia… por ello estaba en su casa, bajo el cuidado de Renée y Charlie.

La ceremonia dio fin e Isabella solo pensaba en llegar a su casa, cambiarse a una blusa de tirantes y un short corto. Decían que la ropa negra en día caluroso era una mala idea, no estaba muy de acuerdo con esas personas, pero la ropa era algo inapropiada. Una falda larga y blusa de algodón.

Edward se abrazó a Alice, mientras observaba a sus padres levantarse e intentar abrazarlo. La atención estaba sobre él. Caminó hacia el auto sin abrazarlo o volverse a lamentar por la muerte de la señora Cullen. Debía soportar dos semanas antes de volver a Nueva York, a su vida de siempre.

—Isabella Swan, más vale que des vuelta y al menos le des una sonrisa a Edward… eres una maleducada —dijo Alice mirándola molesta—. ¿O tu papel de película nunca dice "lamento tu perdida"? —Bromeó con completo sarcasmo, mientras se acercaba a ella aprovechando que detuvo su caminar.

—Ya se lo dije, no veo porqué repetirlo ahora. Además, no eres mi madre para ordenarme —expresó Isabella cruzándose de brazos.

—Después de todo eres una completa perra… toda tú —la señaló con un dedo y al verla querer decir algo, levantó la mano—. Ni siquiera pienses negarlo. Lo dejas muy en claro —susurró—. No sé cómo pude pensar juntarte a mi amigo, aunque sea por un segundo… me arrepiento.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla derecha de Isabella, completamente enmudecida por las palabras duras de Alice. Nunca imaginó que tuviera ese lado… pero era comprensible al apoyar a su amigo en todo momento.

La miró dar media vuelta y caminar de regreso a donde se encontraba Edward.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —Preguntó Rosalie cuando la tuvo a su lado.

—Solo la verdad —respondió Alice cruzándose de brazos. _Maldita perra_, pensó—. Llevemos a Edward a nuestra casa, necesita animarse un poco —sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me parece una estupenda idea —aceptó Rosalie abrazándola por los hombros—. Es un maldito afortunado de tenerte como amiga.

—Gracias, muy lindo que lo digas —sonrió ella.

Edward se acercó a ellas intentando sonreírle de igual forma a Alice. Pero, todo quedo detenido cuando Isabella llego con él.

—Edward, debo hablar contigo —dijo Isabella secando rápidamente una lágrima.

—Claro, Bella. Lo que quieras.

Rosalie sujetó de ambos brazos a su hermana menor y le susurró al oído.

—Déjalos a solas… parece que tu palabrería le pegó duro.

—Lamento lo de tu madre —susurró mirándolo fijamente—. Lamento todo, prometo ser mejor persona contigo ahora que vivimos juntos. No he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte como es debido —explicó y detuvo su mano al sentir que la levantaría para tomar la de Edward.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra —dijo él, sonriéndole sinceramente—. Antes de que te vayas.

—Exacto —coincidió ella—. ¿Empezamos mañana? Creo que Alice quiere llevarte a su casa.

Edward instintivamente volteó hacia su mejor amiga y notó que los vigilaba desde la distancia. Era su momento de dejar ver que no estaba completamente atado a la dueña de su todo, podía demostrárselo a Alice… podía hacerlo.

—Sí, mañana —aceptó el cobrizo.

—Después del desayuno —propuso antes de alejarse, pero se detuvo y sin querer arrepentirse abrazó a Edward; que sorprendido le regresó el afecto—. De verdad lo siento.

El corazón de Edward estaba acelerado, ambas mejillas coloradas y su nariz pegada al cabello de Bella.

—Gracias, Bella —le susurró dándole un último apretón, y ser él quien se alejara.

Ella miró el suelo, queriendo decirle que no se fuera y que continuara con el abrazo… apretó la boca sabiendo que esas palabras o más bien gritos, saldrían en cualquier momento.

¡No debía hacerlo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Que hiciste qué, Alice? ¿Cómo pudiste insultarla? —Gritó Edward totalmente colérico, luego de enterarse que su mejor amiga no había sido para nada amable con el amor de su vida.

—Edward, cálmate —pidió Rosalie tranquilamente, levantando ambas manos para que bajara la voz—. Ella tuvo buenas intenciones… además, Bella reaccionó bastante bien después de eso.

—Así que esa fue la razón por la que me abrazó, porque fue tan amable conmigo —La voz de Edward iba bajando cada vez más de tono, siendo completamente inaudible para las chicas.

No sabía qué sentir o qué decir, estaba realmente confundido por todo. Creyó por un segundo que Bella de verdad quería acercarse a él. Ahora, no quería saber de nadie.

—Por favor, perdóname… ¿es que acaso tu amor por ella es tan grande que no me comprendes? —preguntó Alice, con ojos llorosos… jamás imaginó que el que su mejor amigo estuviera enamorado, traería consecuencias graves sobre su amistad.

—Le dijiste perra a tu posible cuñada… aunque ahora me cabe en la cabeza que nunca hubo una oportunidad de que lo pudiera ser —murmuró con la respiración acelerada. Miró a su mejor amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que Alice rompería en llano en cualquier momento. —Ya, linda, perdóname… y tienes razón, ella está descontrolando mis emociones —susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello pelinegro y ondulado hasta los hombros.

—No digas eso —interrumpió ella, separándose un poco y limpiando cualquier rastro de llanto en su rostro—. Aunque, se debe admitir que eres peor que una mujer embarazada —bromeó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Son tan lindos, no comprendo cómo no han pensado en ser novios —dijo Rosalie, sonriendo ampliamente mientras los abrazaba a ambos—. Eso explicaría su manía a estar bastante tiempo juntos.

—Creo que a ésta ya se le zafó el último tornillo —le susurró Alice a Edward; que rió por lo bajo, asintiendo rápidamente.

Un pitazo se escuchó fuera de la casa, por lo que se separaron.

—Llegaron por nuestro Edward —anunció la rubia luego de asomarse por la ventana—. Es el señor Swan y no viene solo… ¡ahí viene Bella! —Gritó entre susurros alejándose mientras corría las cortinas para no ser vista.

El timbre sonó tres segundos después y se pelearon por quién atendería a la castaña. Edward al final se cansó de pelear y se dirigió a la puerta, siendo más cuidadoso esta vez para no tener un ataque respiratorio.

—Bella, voy en un minuto… debo despedirme de Alice —explicó yendo de regreso al interior de la casa. Ella esperó pacientemente balanceándose sobre sus pies, y se sorprendió mucho de ver a la pelinegra frente a ella de un momento a otro.

—Creo que debo pedirte una disculpa —mofó Alice cruzándose de brazos, pero al escuchar el carraspeo de su casi hermano, sacudió la cabeza a la vez que rodaba los ojos—. Bien, te pediré una disculpa por ser tan honesta respecto a tu reciente actitud canina… quiero decir, tu reciente actitud un poco desagradable para mí —corrigió rápidamente al escuchar otro carraspeo por parte de Edward; quien no se vio nada satisfecho con las últimas palabras de su mejor amiga.

—No hay problema, Alice… no tenías que hacerlo —dijo Bella lentamente, pero fue interrumpida por la alocada pelinegra.

— ¡Te lo dije! Pero como siempre… ¡no me escuchas!

Se alejó de la puerta y fue remplazada por el cobrizo; que sonreía ampliamente por haberla obligado a hacer algo. Miró a Isabella y le hizo una seña para que fuera primero.

—Hey amigo, ¿qué tal te fue? —Preguntó Charlie amablemente luego de encender la camioneta y quitar el freno de mano.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió con una sonrisa; sorprendiéndolo a sí mismo y a Charlie—. Alice sabe cómo sacar mi cabeza de este planeta —susurró.

Bella pegó la frente en la ventana observando el paisaje, queriendo dejar la conversación para ellos… poniéndose a pensar de nuevo en las palabras de Alice. Eran ciertas, pero no sabía que fuera tan grave su actitud… ella no era así. Sus amigas la denominaban como una chica alegre, simpática y para nada una perra.

Edward, por su parte, iba detrás del asiento de Isabella. Mirando su reflejo en la ventanilla, se veía pensativa y ahora ella se encontraba en cualquier otro lugar. Quisiera no ser tan tímido para poder hablarle, aunque ya había quedado con ella al día siguiente para comenzar a conocerse… le daba pavor no saber qué decir o hacer.

_Sólo sé tu mismo_, le dijo su interior. Suspiró impotente queriendo que eso bastara. Queriendo dejar atrás la sensación de que Alice había influenciado en la actitud de Isabella para acercarse.

.

—Hola, Edward —saludó Isabella a la mañana siguiente. Se encontraba en el comedor, desayunando un bol de cereal, tenía la caja a su lado y lo rellenaba cada vez que se acababa. La leche también estaba allí.

—Hola, Bella —dijo él. Ella ladeó la cabeza, aún sin acostumbrarse a que él fuera el único que la llamara de esa forma. Edward sonrió—. ¿Por qué abusas tanto del cereal? Casi acabas con él —explicó al agitar la caja y comprobar que estaba por terminarse.

—Hay otro en la cocina, suelo hacer esto cuando estoy nerviosa —comentó distraídamente antes de meter una cucharada a su boca.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? —Preguntó confundido. Se arrepintió al ver como Isabella revolvía el cereal y bajaba la vista de él—. Perdona, no debí preguntar.

—No, no… está bien. Me tomaste por sorpresa —dijo apresuradamente volviendo a alzar la vista. —Estoy algo nerviosa, no acostumbro a hacer estas cosas con chicos… ya sabes, estoy acostumbrada a convivir con chicas de mi edad y eso… —explicó vagamente ella.

El cobrizo ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres… yo sé que Alice puede ser intimidadora, ya me dijo las palabras _amables_ que te dijo el día del entierro. De verdad no es necesario —Las palabras brotaron de su boca como vómito y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas gracias a su repentino rubor. Bajó la vista tomando una profunda respiración.

—Edward, Alice me hizo entender que eres una gran persona… y déjame decirte que no es la primera, así que quiero conocerte… ser tu amiga, al menos intentarlo… yo puedo hacer eso —dijo ella apartando el tazón con cereal de si misma y lo miró cruzándose de brazos. —Tú eres el que decide si continuamos o lo dejamos por la paz y yo me voy a Nueva York sin saber cuál es tu color favorito —concluyó. No sabía que esperar de esa conversación, pero sabía que muy dentro de ella… había una llama de curiosidad por la persona de cabellera cobriza. El chico que vivía ahora en su casa.

—Bella, yo siempre he querido conocer todo de ti —dijo Edward antes de poder arrepentirse. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió que se desmayaría… ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? Oh no…

—Pues comencemos —murmuró luego de meditar las lindas palabras que había dicho. Isabella creyó tener las ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo sabiendo que haría el ridículo. Fue por otro tazón para cereal y sirvió el desayuno para Edward.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, hago lo mejor que puedo... si creen que no es suficiente, háganmelo saber, por favor**

**Ya saben como darme su opinión, gracias a todas las que dejan rr, las amo demasiado, me hacen muy feliz siempre... sí no les llego a contestar, díganme, a veces se me pasa ._.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización**

**Besos y abrazos vampíricos**

**Letter Desii**


End file.
